


Together Alone

by RazzleyD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Carnival, Denial of Feelings, Fake AH Crew, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Ryan considered himself an emotionally distant man, at best. He didn’t let anyone else on his team see him show any other emotions than serious and determined. Hell, it had only been a month or so since he stopped wearing masks and face paint around the penthouse.But Jeremy… Jeremy was a different story entirely.





	Together Alone

**Author's Note:**

> aka Ryan is feeling things that he doesn't really know what to do with  
> (This has spoilers for the Snack Heist)

Ryan considered himself an emotionally distant man, at best. He didn’t let anyone else on his team see him show any other emotions than serious and determined. Hell, it had only been a month or so since he stopped wearing masks and face paint around the penthouse.

 

But Jeremy… Jeremy was a different story entirely. Nobody made him feel the way Jeremy did, and he’d been trying desperately for months now to suppress his feelings that he let go every once in a while; what could he say? Jeremy was this strong force of will and strength that he’d never seen in any other person _ever_ and hell if Ryan wasn’t falling hard. Jeremy shared banter with him so often that was flirty in nature and Ryan pretended that he didn’t notice the cute pet names they would call each other, the want and urge to always be together on missions, and the undying will of protection they had for the other. Battle Buddies, right?

 

But then… “wanna hang out, together, tonight? Just the two of us?” kept replaying in Ryan’s head as he stood in front of the full body mirror in his room. It couldn’t be a date, just his friend asking him to spend personal time at the carnival at sunset…

 

He was torn on what to wear. He kept trying to convince himself that it didn’t matter, they were just hanging out. Together. Alone. Without the crew. He gulped. Jeremy didn’t outwardly say it was a date, but he _was_ blushing when he asked to hang out. Ryan recalled that detail vividly as he tried to tell himself that it didn’t actually happen, he was just imagining things.

 

Ryan settled on his plain black leather jacket he could recall Jeremy complimenting him on. He left his hair down, sweeping over his shoulders and still wavy and damp from his shower. He took a deep breath before leaving his room and meeting Jeremy in the living room. They decided they’d ride together, Jeremy driving his bike.

 

On the elevator ride down, they were making small talk and Ryan had to hold his tongue; he wanted to ask so badly if this was a date, but he didn’t want to make this whole night awkward from the start. They boarded Jeremy’s bike and Ryan admittedly sat a little closer than he usually does, his hands wanting to rest on his partner’s hips.

 

When they made it, Jeremy’s face lit up at just how bright the place was in the late afternoon. The lights were just vivid enough to glow and it gave the attractions this alluring shine. Ryan looked over at Jeremy, who smiled at him before dragging him over to balloon darts. A bit of a strange choice, but they were basically required to have good aim when it came to their jobs, so it would be a cake walk.

 

“How many points for that?” Jeremy’s hips settled against the counter of the booth as he shifted his weight to one foot so he could point to the top shelf where one semi-giant Spyro the Dragon plushie sat. It looked a little dusty, so it must’ve been sitting there a while.

 

“Five Hundred. Twenty Five points a balloon, and ten dollars for 20 darts.” The greasy man behind the counter didn’t look up from his old magazine, obviously putting up a fake interested, happy voice to make his game seem more fun than it actually was. Ryan pulled the only bill he had from his wallet and laid it down on the counter.

 

“Deal.” Ryan couldn’t resist a good challenge, especially if it meant getting a smile out of Jeremy. The man got up and grabbed the bill to swap it out for twenty rusty darts. Ryan acted a little shy when it came to handling them, almost ‘accidentally’ dropping one. The man laughed under his breath and pulled his arm up to his face where a cheap watch rested.

 

“Ya got thirty seconds, big guy. Good luck, I guess.” He smiled as he felt he knew he was gonna get a quick buck.

 

Ryan took a breath before looking over at his partner. Jeremy raised his eyebrow with a mischievous smirk.

 

He then skillfully popped twenty balloons with precise movements, making sure to pop them in order, so two rows were cleared in succession. As each dart dug into the wooden board behind the greasy man, he could nothing but stand there, slack jawed at his precision. Once he was done, Ryan couldn’t help but blush at Jeremy’s loud cheering for him.

 

“Hell yeah! Great job Ryan!” Jeremy playfully smacked his shoulder as the vendor got a step ladder to get the plush down from the top. He handed it to Ryan, who knocked the dust off of it. They began to walk away, and when he was satisfied with the dust situation, he handed it to Jeremy.

 

“Ry?” Jeremy said quietly, looking up at him. “I can’t… you earned this.”

 

“You ran immediately over to it and was super excited about it. Plus, I’ve seen your room, you’ve got every Spyro game stacked super neatly, alphabetized, on your game shelf. I can’t say that about any of your other games. Hell, you’ve even considered a tattoo. Please.” Ryan could feel his face heating up at his very accurate description of his friend. Jeremy shyly smiled before taking the dragon from his hands, their fingers brushing during the exchange.

 

“Thanks.” He said before giving it a little hug before continuing on. “You wanna ride the ferris wheel?”

 

“Sure.” Ryan smiled, walking past several civilians who were crowded around where the snack machine used to be, surrounded by several tire tracks. Jeremy could barely contain his laughter. Ryan found his friend’s laughter to be infectious as he started to chuckle as well. The wheel at the end of the pier was strangely empty, only a few folks in line.

 

“If only they knew, huh?” Jeremy muttered, looking out towards the horizon where the sun was threatening to set. Ryan looked up at the tall structure and gulped at the creaking of the bars.

 

“Y-Yeah.” He tried to hide his reaction but he _really_ didn’t trust this thing. He was still craning his neck to see the top when his arm was being pulled towards one of the uncovered seats locked into the bottom of the wheel. Once they got sat down, the attendant pulled the bar down onto their laps. Ryan’s hands immediately sprung to the bars only to tighten to an iron grip as the machine started to move.

 

“Please don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights.” Jeremy broke his train of thought as they started to reach the peak of the arc. “You fly planes and helicopters and _jump_ off of _skyscrapers._ You cannot tell me honestly right now that you’re scared of heights.” Jeremy was obviously holding back laughter, Ryan’s grip starting to shake. Their seat settled at the very top before stopping.

 

“I’m not afraid of heights. I’m afraid of shoddy equipment that’s holding us one hundred feet in the air, Jeremy. Have you heard this thing squeak and groan? It’s bound to break at any moment.” Ryan tried to calm himself and think of the fact he was literally inches away from Jeremy watching the damn sunset.

 

Jeremy smiled before reaching up from the stuffed animal to grab Ryan’s right hand softly. His hand released his death grip to interlock with his friend’s with a soft touch. He didn’t want to admit he was holding his breath, so before he could hurt himself holding it in, he blurted out something pretty stupid.

 

“Is this a date?” Ryan’s words just came rushing out of his mouth, he wasn’t able to stop them. It felt like the biggest relief and the biggest mistake wrapped into one sentence. He looked to his left, where the drop off was staggering, so he snapped his attention back to Jeremy.

 

“Do you… Want it to be?” He smiled as he gave Ryan’s hand a squeeze. “Cause I mean… I’d like that.” His words were small but spoke loudly in Ryan’s head. Nothing else resonated in his mind at that moment. He froze. Ryan kept his hand attached to Jeremy’s, but could barely grab onto any coherent thoughts as all he could focus on was the way the sunset’s dimming light shone off of Jeremy’s skin, highlighting his soft grin.

 

“I uh…” He stuttered, simply nodding his head to keep this moment preserved and close. He felt warmth in his chest as Jeremy laughed softly, Ryan’s thoughts running wild with _oh god how is he so cute? how does he do these things to me so easily? shit?_ All the tension in his body was just gone as all he could do was focus on an overwhelming urge to kiss Jeremy.

 

“Alright, out of the seat.” The pair looked up from one another to realise they were back at ground level. The attendant looked slightly annoyed, so they got up quickly and quietly to then walk away. They got halfway back down the pier before they said anything, both of them processing the concept of their first date together and all the buildup leading up to this.

 

“So… a date huh?” Ryan rubbed the back of his neck, he was still really trying to play this off as just another thing friends did. He was failing.

 

“I mean, that’s kinda what I meant when I asked you earlier. After our latest heist I just figured we needed some time to ourselves and, y’know… Yeah. A date.” Jeremy’s grip on his plush was a bit tighter than he’d like to admit; he’d never wrong Spyro, but he was having romantic feelings for _Ryan_ of all people, so sue him if he was a little anxious.

 

“I… was nervous.” Ryan admitted, the pair reaching the end of the dock and absentmindedly walking onto the sand at the edge of the beach’s entrance.

 

“You, nervous?” Jeremy smirked.

 

“You make me feel things that I’m afraid to feel. Emotions that I normally keep locked away and private so I can’t hurt anyone or myself by getting attached. But holy hell Jeremy, just you holding my hand and smiling at me up at the top of the ferris wheel was more than enough to make my heart ache just to kiss--” Ryan stopped fully, biting his tongue as Jeremy’s smirk turned into a full 1000 watt smile.

 

“You wanna kiss me, Ry?” He said softly, watching his partner gulp and shuffle his feet as he tried desperately to hide his blush. “I’d… be down… Just don’t laugh at me for having to stand on my toes.”

 

Ryan let out a hearty laugh as he faced Jeremy, hands nervously finding their way to his partner’s sides. Jeremy’s free hand settled on his back as he gave one final ‘you sure you’re down?’ look to Ryan.

 

“Mhm.” Ryan hummed, before leaning his head down to press his lips carefully to Jeremy’s. As their lips connected, he had two thoughts. One, holy shit, how long had it been since he kissed someone? And two, he had to focus on not making an embarrassing noise because Jeremy was leading and was damn good at it. Their lips moved together slowly as they shared true personal space for the first time. 

 

They pulled away, both wanting to check each other’s boundaries before continuing.

 

“You wanna keep kissing here or…” Jeremy smiled at Ryan’s wide eyed expression. “Do you think we can call this the first date, then kiss again on the next one?”

 

“There’s gonna be more?” Ryan’s words were jumbled and a mess, he could barely think. “I mean, yes, I’d love to go out again. Maybe like… Food next time?”

 

“Of course, you big dork.” His hand moved from Ryan’s back and back down to lace their fingers together. “Maybe our next small heist we can consider a date.” He winked.

 

“Was the snack heist like the pre-date trial?” Ryan chuckled as they walked back to the parking lot to where the bike was still parked.

 

“Maybe… I did plan the whole thing around us working together while everyone else literally handled all the cops and gunfire.” Jeremy handed his partner his helmet as he finished affixing his own. He threw his leg over the seat and started the engine, handing Spyro to Ryan. “Hold on tight to this, ok?”

 

Ryan felt his blush under his helmet as he got on the back of the bike, sitting much closer this time so the plush could be pressed between his chest and Jeremy’s back, to ensure it wouldn’t be going anywhere. When Jeremy took off, Ryan happily put his hands on Jeremy’s hips as they drove into the early night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
